Breathe Your Smoke Into My Lungs
by harmonyrochefortbaker
Summary: Bulgaria loves Harmony Rochefort-Baker but isn't sure how to tell her. BulgariaxOC oneshot OOC Bulgaria


Desislav's smoldering forest eyes scanned the familiar bedroom of his, taking in small details that he never thought of noticing before, but as the moon shone through the elegant windowpane in front of his bed, he thought in a sweet-tempered voice; if I was so tired before, why can't I bring myself to fall asleep? Gracefully, the slim man sat his body up, the vertebrae of his back digging into the mahogany bed frame in a soft-pedaled way. Pushing his legs upwards, so his body formed a small ball, he wrapped his arms around his legs, leaning his head against his knee-caps while doing so. Closing his green eyes, he smiled to himself at your face, the one thing that seemed to be plaguing him constantly. "Oh (_Y/n_)…" His voice was meek, but still, it echoed off his bedroom walls in a seemingly musical does she make me feel this way? He thought, clasping his shirt, directly above his heart which was beating erratically, sounding off in his ears in a drumming manner. She's only a friend yet… Swallowing a small cord that had gotten caught in his throat, his green eyes glanced up at the half moon, proudly dancing in the sky. Yet I feel more for her. Hands wrapping into the black bed sheet below his body, the Bulgarian laughed under his breath in a short-winded manner when his brain thought of something seemingly absurd, but completely true. Боже мой[1]...I must be more in love with her than I surely thought… But… She doesn't know... She'll never…Освен ако[2]…I'm strong enough to tell her… Furrowing his darkened eyebrows together in contemplation, Desislav sighed greatly as he threw his legs over his bed in a hasty manner. Taking a glance back at the clock on the bedside table, he smiled to himself, knowing that despite the late time, you were most likely still up watching T.V or on your laptop, for you told him you constantly had trouble sleeping throughout the night. No more sleepless nights, he thought, no more fearing denial, when I'll be facing it. ~*~ The cold of the night bit at his fingers as he walked down the streets of his capital, them being as familiar to his eyes as his face. Murmuring to himself in a low voice, he would have been seen as a crazy person if it were daylight, making him slightly thankful that the sun had already gone down, as it was nearly midnight. Digging his hands into his jackets pockets, which sat higher up than normal, he took a sudden, twirled turn and began walking down a residential area. Biting roughly at the inside of his mouth, he went over and over in his mind just what exactly he was going to say to you when he got to your front door. I don't think she'll enjoy a cliché confession… His thoughts echoed in his mind, as he drew nearer and nearer to your door. Say what you feel idiot… This should just pour out… He stood in front of your house for a few fleeting moments, trying vainly to regain his stability. "Maybe I should turn around and go home…" Whispering that to himself, he nuzzled his lower face into the deep red scarf around his neck when a shrilling wind blew through the land. "Maybe sleepless nights are just trying telling me that this isn't right…" You idiot! He yelled inside of his head, idiot! March up to that door and tell her how you feel! Swallowing thickly, his feet below began moving towards the door by themselves without Desislav's recognition. This is your only chance… unless… you want to keep dreaming of this moment… Не[3]… He bit back roughly and walked up the very few steps there were, before he was face to face with your front door,No more dreaming… It needs to be reality… Closing his perfect eyes, he lifted a hand from the depths of his jacket pocket and knocked on the wood door three times. Pulling back his hand, his ear listened closely; see as your foot steps were audible from where he was. Това е то[4]… Twisting your door open, your vision was filled with the familiarity of a close friend, his eyes shut tightly. Giggled softly, you leaned against your door frame and said in a soft, delicate voice, "Desislav? Are you sleep walking or are you playing peek-a-boo with me?" Breath hitching roughly in the Bulgarians throat as he slipped his softly shaded eyes open and met your soft face. "(_Y-y/n_)…" He said in a shaking voice, his fingers curling into his hand making them fist as he tried speaking again. "I-I-." "What's wrong?" You asked, considerably worried. "Do you need to come in?" Stepping forward, you pressed a hand to his back and gestured him into your warm house, away from the bitter air outside. Bringing himself to step forward, he watched you with bright eyes as you asked him, "What are you doing here so late?" "I-I…Came here to tell you something…" He said quickly, moving in front of you so you'd stop walking forward. Glancing down at the figure in front of him, he took down everything he had and said in the most soft and gentle voice he could muster. "Обичам те…[1]" He leaned down and twisted your body so it was pressed against the wall to the left of you, his arms incasing you there. "Обичам те… Обичам те! Обичам те!"Gradually, he got louder and louder, and with the last one, he simply stared at you. "Everything about you… The tactics you're unaware of, your face, your scent… you as a being… Oh god… Обичам тe." Well that surely came tumbling out without a thought... "…" Your fingers came in shrilling contact with his cheek in a loving manner, before sweeping upwards so you could tangle them into his soft near raven hair. "Saying it once was enough…" Smiling softly at the Bulgarian, you suddenly sprang forward and put your lips onto his once. He was going to push away and just ask you what you felt for him, but that wasn't needed, his hands running down the wall so they sat on your supple hips. "Hnnn, tell me this isn't a dream," He grumbled, his lips rubbing against yours in a blissful manner, "Tell me (_Y/n_)…" "This isn't a dream…" You whispered, "This is full-blown reality…" Smiling against his lips, you pressed forward for another kiss before he could even think of saying anything else. 


End file.
